


It looks like love

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Based on a song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Vomit Mention, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: This was a story I submitted to my writing class, but in english so you get to enjoy it in a language that it is supposed to be in. I really shouldn't write fanfics in swedish....It's based on a song called Det Börjar Verka Kärlek Banne Mig by Claes-Göran Hederström





	It looks like love

Samael woke up to early because of the sun shining annoyingly on his face. He shut his eyes harder but it didn't do much so he tried to turn to the side, then he noticed he couldn't do that because something was ling on top of him, making it impossible for him to move. At last he opened his eyes to look at what stopped him from enjoying his beauty sleep. 

It was Arthur. His blonde hair was all over the place, yet still surrounding his head and shoulders gracefully. His body was heavy and his breath was light and slow. When Samael finally processed him lying there he frowned. Why was he here? What brought them to lie in the same bed? It had been clear that Arthur wasn't fond of Samael since the two of them first met. Those feelings were not returned unfortunately. 

Samael had strarted to visit Lewin only a few months ago, just to discuss exorcism and exorcists. They got along well for being so different. For some reason he remembered how he had tried to pursue Lewin a couple times, something he never did to people like him. He only did that with higher ups in the Vatican, so what did Lewin have that he wanted? Oh that's right, Lewin was friends with Arthur. How come he wantd to get closer to Arthur now again?

Now that he thinks about it, Samael had cancelled splaying games with Amaimon to hang out with Lewin. He loudly complained about it to him, and he smiled up to his ears. 

"How generous of you! Bring the console here next time!"

Samael managed to get out of the bed without waking Arthur up, but his hair tangled up a bit more. He stayed a few seconds just to view his hair shining in the early sunlight, before going out to the bathroom. As he walked he remembered the two of them, along with Lewin and Shura, going to the movies yesterday afternoon. They watched some clické angsty romance that he couldn't care to remember the name of. Lewin complained as well but they enjoyed it nevertheless. Especially Arthur, who's eyes were so big and eyes so bright Samael remembered him better than the actual movie. After that they went on an opera, where they sold expensive alcohol. Perhas that's why he didn't remember the details that well. When he closed his eyes to depict the night he only saw Arthur. 

As he brushed hs teeth he clicked his nails to the porcelain sink in the rhythm of a song he had in his head. It was a cliché romance as well.

"How come" he asked himself "I am so delighted today?" After that he asked Belial to prepare breakfast and then he went back to his bedroom to wake up Arthur. Arthur had the same problem with the sun as Samael had. He pushed himself up with his elbows and his hair cast a shadow for his eyes. 

"What time is it?" was his first question. Now where he was or what happened. Perhaps because he was so hungover he didn't notice he wasn't laying on Lewins livingroom couch.

"It is ten past eight" Samael leaned on the pillows and watched Arthur slowly squint at him. 

"Mephisto...?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in my mansion" Arthur didn't ask more. Instead he dragged the covers over his head and lied down right next to Samael. 

Late in the evening yesterday, Lewin and Shura helped each other to bring Arhtur home, having each of his arms over their shoulders. Samael walked behind them. Just getting to the train station took longer than they thought. 

"We'll be home by four if we continue like this" Shura groaned. 

"Mephisto why don't you take him?" Lewin looked over his shoulder at him. Thinking back at it made him wonder why he asked that. Arthur didn't like Samael after all. 

"Why me?"

"He can easily get back to work from your place, you have a limo and you live the closets" Sounded logical so he took Arthur and carried him back to his parking spot. Samael remembered how he had mumbled something into his ear, but he didn't remember what he said. Then everything blurred together with how he brought Arthur to his bathroom where he emptied everything he had consumed that day and then how he lead him to the bed without staining the sheets with vomit. The last thing he remembered was Arthur's sleeping face, panting from moving, teary eyed from going nuts by the alcohol, and smelling like vomit. Somehow Samael couldn't bring himself imagening any cuter person he had ever seen like this. 

Samael got himself up from bed after an hour when it felt like he was going to starve. After Samael asked him if he wanted breakfast and then thanked no to stay in bed with him for a little while longer, Arthur fell back alseep. 

Samael sat there finally putting two and two together to why he hadn't been able to stop smiling since he woke up. It looks like it's love, however, he could be wrong.

But how often is he wrong? 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
